


Mariala and Norman Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem about Mariala Martinez and Norman Babcock.





	Mariala and Norman Poem

Mariala and Norman are different from other people

They both had the ability to see ghosts

Mariala wears purple while Norman wears red

Teased and bullied for being weird 

They both had sisters

Mariala and Norman talk to their dead uncle's ghosts in the school bathroom

Mariala and Norman both had stubbornly messy hair that poofed up after brushing them.

They both watching horror movies

Mariala and Norman discovers that their ancestors were accused of being witches

Well snitches get stitches

They are special people like you and me

Norman lived in Massachusetts while Mariala lived in New Orleans

They becomes heroes in their hometowns

The End


End file.
